


Never Meant to Start a War

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Deny your heart or it will be broken again.





	Never Meant to Start a War

**Never Meant to Start a War**  
  
Liam’s attempt to kiss her was accompanied by a familiar proclamation, “I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
  
Steffy pressed her forehead to his, offering a weak smile as she denied his motion, “I…can’t.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” His pattern was recognizable from a mile away, his love for her still visible just beneath the surface.  
  
Her heart was well guarded, aware of each movement before it came, and she could only offer him honesty, “We can’t go down this road ever again. It’s not good for anyone.”  
  
“But Hope and I, we’re—”  
  
Steffy tearfully shrugged her shoulders, “It doesn’t matter.”


End file.
